User talk:Toughpigs
"Template:Maintop" Hi Danny, I was updating the article counts for the entertainment hub and was linking article counts on main pages to as I went along, but this wiki's maintop box is protected when it really shouldn't be. Can you fix this please? Thanks a bunch! --Charitwo 04:25, 9 December 2007 (UTC) :Hi Sean -- Thanks for doing that; that's cool! I'd like to keep the templates protected here... There's been occasional rashes of vandalism on this wiki, especially on the templates. I totally agree with you about not locking the Main Page, but I think protecting a template on the page is a different thing. -- Danny (talk) 14:31, 9 December 2007 (UTC) Dantman I sysopped dantman to fight some vandalism. Please let me or another staffer know if you want me to remove his sysop bit. --Splarka (talk) <Staff> 05:28, 26 September 2007 (UTC) :No, that's fantastic -- thank you very much! -- Danny (talk) 15:20, 26 September 2007 (UTC) ::Of course... ^_^ Though you mixed it up... Splarka didn't bring me in... Someone from the wiki came in IRC mentioning the vandalism, and since no-one was on... I poked Splarka till he came on and dealt with it by giving me the powers to stop the vandal. Also btw, Chucknorris4life is a vandal no need for userpage/talk. ~ NOTASTAFF Dantman(Talk) :::Oh, okay -- well, I'm glad you came. And I know that guy's a vandal -- I just don't like having red links for a logged-in user, even if he's a vandal. It's just an OCD thing of mine. :) -- Danny (talk) 15:50, 26 September 2007 (UTC) Inclusionist Thanks for the welcome. I put my sig on after I gave my long editorial. Was that the right place to put it? What are your plans for this page in terms of policy. I get frustrated with the admins on other pages (take a look at the discussion page for Batman The Dark Knight article in wikipedia (they wouldn't let info on the viral ad campaigns at Comicon be included because they couldn't verify that it was an official ad campaign--even the G4 television network said it was. That is exclusionist to the extreme. any who, good luck with the wiki. I may be back if I like the show. it is tivo'ed -- IthinkIwannaLeia 00:34, 25 September 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, that was perfect, thanks! I think you'll find that working on a small wiki like this can be more satisfying than Wikipedia -- it's a smaller number of people, so there's more of a reason to be nice to each other and talk things over. Talk to you later! -- Danny (talk) 01:23, 25 September 2007 (UTC) Hello, Danny! I thought this might be your wiki, just from the look of it. I'm looking forward to this show. Do you want me to help you out here, too? — Greg (talk) 02:42, 16 September 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, that would be great! -- Danny (talk) 14:47, 16 September 2007 (UTC) Episode title Changes Hi, I want to start mass editing the articles, and I was wondering if we could change the episode's names, erasing the "Episode 10.." part of them, just leaving the "Chuck vs. the..." part of the title. --‎Dreyesbo- (‎talk) 21:11, 24 February 2008 (UTC)